shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gizmo the Immortal
Gizmo the Immortal is the name of the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter VII of Shadow Fight 3. It is the second boss fight of the chapter. Story Itu wonders if the little girl Jet is talking about could be Moira. Gizmo suddenly cuts their talks, saying that the Corporal's troops are on their way already. Shadow needed that child, and Gizmo claims he will become the ruler of Legion if he can give the girl to Shadow, and the Cleansing will follow. Gizmo then challenges the player once again to recall the good old days. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat Gizmo before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. There are three shadow zones (goops) on the ground, which can fill both the player and Gizmo's shadow bar if they are in the zones (but faster than regular shadow zones). Gizmo had avoided deaths many times, all of which were caused by shadow energy overdose, resulting in his current condition. He is now much stronger than his past self. Gizmo wields a One-handed Sword as his weapon, but he is still a fan of hand-to-hand combat. When he enters shadow form, he changes his weapons into a pair of shadow shields attached on both arms, which he treats as if they were brass knuckles. Gizmo's fighting style when using the shields is the same style as the Legion unarmed style. Gizmo's body now has been adapted to many near-death situations. When he is about to receive a death blow from the player, his defense will increase, effectively saving him from an otherwise finishing attack. Enemy Info *Name: Gizmo *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Light Brim (One-handed Sword, recolored) (human form) Shields (shadow form) *Armor: Stigmata *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Bloodthirst (Pilum) Special Abilities *'Charge' Runs onto the player. If the player gets caught, Gizmo slams the player to the ground. *'Shadow Eater' Whenever the player uses a shadow ability while standing on the shadow goop (either the player or Gizmo himself), Gizmo will raise one hand upward and steal all of the player's shadow energy, through the goop. The player will be pushed and knocked backward, while taking damage. Gizmo then uses the stolen energy to instantly enter shadow form, damaging himself in the process. However, if both fighters are standing on the goop when the player uses an ability, the effect neutralizes, meaning Gizmo cannot steal shadow energy then. *'Brutal Takedown' Charges forward and punches forward. If the punch hits the player, they will be knocked down. Gizmo then punches the player in the face 4 times, before standing up and kicks the player's face. Gizmo only uses this ability when in shadow form. He also recovers health in the process of the attack. After using this attack, Gizmo immediately loses all of his shadow energy. Moves and Perks *'Steep Dive ' A sequence of 2 attacks with One-handed Sword. *'Avalanche ' A sequence of 2 attacks with One-handed Sword. *''Turning Point '' A sequence of 1 (+1) attacks with One-handed Sword. *'Stranglehold ' A strong grapple sequence, consisting of 1 (+1) attacks. *'Stampede ' A strong ram sequence, consisting of 2 attacks. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapons. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a percentage of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Crush' Smashes the floor with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Ram ' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with a shoulder charge. *'Uppercut ' Punches upwards, causing a shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player. *'Collector ' Throws pilum charged with shadow energy towards the player. If hit, a wall will be formed behind the player, and the pilum will pierce through the player, trapping them at the wall. Quotes *''Do you like the interior?'' *''I traded beauty for power.'' *''Some shady for daddy!'' *''I'll borrow it.'' *''I can teach you this trick.'' *''Who's out of his mind? Me?'' *''Bo-o-o-oring!'' *''Have you met my followers?'' *''Sometimes I just can't stop.'' *''The air itself helps me.'' *''No! I'm scared... just joking.'' *''Send my regards to the Sarge.'' Rewards Winning this fight unlocks Chapter VII, Part II. Players level up to level 23, and they receive some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Gizmo The Immortal (1).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (2).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (3).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (4).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (5).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (6).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (7).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (8).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (9).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (10).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (11).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (12).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (13).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (14).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (15).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (16).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (17).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (18).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (19).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (20).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (21).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (22).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (23).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (24).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (25).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (26).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (27).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (28).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (29).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (30).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (31).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (32).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (33).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (34).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (35).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (36).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (37).jpg|If player loses Gizmo The Immortal (38).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (39).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (40).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (41).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (42).jpg|If player wins Gizmo The Immortal (43).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (44).jpg Gizmo The Immortal (45).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses